Enter Cloud Mood Genesis
by Reno the lover
Summary: Cloud gets raped! This has 3 parts to it, ch 1,2 mostly introductory and ch 3 is the main portion of the story. He never thought he would feel this way about a man, but Genesis?
1. Chapter 1

Enter Cloud Mood Genesis

He promised himself that he would return to her in Nibelheim as a SOLDER, Cloud was determined to follow threw with that promise if he could become a SOLDER member Tifa would have to be impressed with him. He wanted nothing more then to protect her and now was his chance.

The train zipped threw the mountains carrying all the soon to be SOLDER members with it. Cloud's head was full of dreams about meeting his idol the great Sephiroth and has been hearing sorties about him and two other members of SOLDER first class. Their names are Angeal and Genesis.

* * *

Seph, Gen, and Angeal all enter the Shin-ra building slightly tired and pail, they have just returned from another top secret mission and all where in need of recovery..

"Finally I can take a shower," complained the younger of the three moping about. Angeal headed off to the training room to check the second's progress. He had Zach help some of the new recruits in the room, work on their swordsmanship while he was away. Genesis left for his dorm to take a much needed shower while Sephiroth went into commander Lazard's office to see if there where any farther tasks he was to carry out.

Lazard welcomed Sephiroth with a well done and explained to him that they have gathered new recruits this morning who wish to join solder and are waiting in the training room for the three firsts to welcome them in. In one hour the three firsts are to weed out the weaklings and except the strong to be farther tried in the near future, they are to show the remaining of the recruits to the training room for farther inspection.

* * *

Cloud grew nervous in the room full of people all wanting to become SOLDER how can he compete with those guys? He's not very big, or skilled, what Cloud does have going for himself is his speed. Cloud was fast, faster then most his age and sneaky he used to sneak out of his mothers house in the middle of this night to watch the sun rise with Tifa now and then.

On the far side of the room, away from the new recruits, was a group of thirds and seconds being commanded by a young man, no older then himself? He has bright blue eyes and raven black hair, his bangs in his young face. A moment later a large muscled man entered the room whispering speaking something to the boy. His face is strong and his eyes where tired. Cloud realized his expression to be weary and in need of sleep and maybe a little stressed; his black hair flat and in need of wash. The boy agreed to what ever they where saying and got in line with the other seconds.

"Listen up!" demanded the bigger man, "seconds and thirds will depart from their duty if they have not been scheduled a mission on the board within the past hour. The rest of you are dismissed this room will be off limits for the rest of the day, we have some new recruits that require our attention." All the SOLDER members who had been training with the young man now departed from the room.

The larger man walked over to the spread of recruits and Cloud listened closely to the sound of his noble, demanding voice, beginning to feel panic. "Today you will all be granted a keycard to all the doors in the shin-ra buildings that are not off limit, if the door does not open, do not attempt to force it open, those places are not for you to enter. You will be required to show us patents and skill in the upcoming battles you will all participate in. You will each fight and depending on your skills you may or may not move on to the Mako tests. Now, that Mako test does require that you agree to health hazard conditions it will require a signature incase something should go wrong. You may die, you may go crazy, or you may even be just fine. All those who wish to avoid the possible risk, I ask that you leave now."

There was a stir in the audience, and more then half of the recruits exited the building. Cloud stood nervous on the inside but firm on the outside. Seeing all the members leave relived him some, there were now only 12 recruits present.

"Very well, said the greased-haired man with a grin. My name is Angeal; I will be one of your commanders for the evening. You are all dismissed to wonder about the buildings, I expect you all back here in one hour from now." Cloud's eyes widened as did others when they heard the man speak his name. They all knew it, Angeal was a first class SOLDER and he was going to coach them, everyone grew nervous. Cloud began to shake, what if I'm not good enough to demonstrate in front of a first class SOLDER.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Genesis dried and dressed after his hot shower and heard a knock at the door.

"What?" asked the man in irritation?

"The commander wishes us to greet the new recruits," came Sephiroth's voice.

"Again?"

"None of the recruits passed the test the last time and we're looking for new third class solders, it's the president's orders." Genesis opened the door.

"None of them passed?"

"Some moved on to Turk training but none made it into SOLDER no."

"Isn't this Angeal's job?"

"Come, follow me," replied the other ignoring the question.

* * *

Each of the 12 where given a card key to the rooms of the building; most left the room some stayed to talk with Angeal. Cloud left the training room to wonder the building aimlessly. Genesis and Sephiroth entered the training room.

"I'm sorry guys," started Angeal, "I have already dismissed them, they will return within the hour if they still wish to proceed."

"Good to know," wined Genesis, Sephiroth nodded in an understanding jester.

"In that case we should get cleaned up." the three departed from the training room. Sephiroth and Angeal left to their rooms to get cleaned up both needed showers as Genesis went to lounge and wonder the halls of the Shin-ra building, trying to enjoy his time off-mission.

Genesis left to the library for a little leisure time. Fumbling his gloved fingers threw the many pages of LOVELESS alone in the library he began to walk backwards slowly glancing at the paragraphs smiling to himself. This was the one place he could think and be himself completely, no obligations, no expectations, and no eyes when off clock. Genesis closed his eyes reciting the page by memory, his lips moved gently as the setting sunlight poured into the room threw the high windows.

Cloud quietly entered the room hearing a light male voice speaking in a poetic fashion. He watched the beautiful man with long, thick eye lashes slowly walked backwards threw the long room, whispering poetry to himself not even bothering looking at the book in his hand.

"The wind blows over the waters surface; the wondering sole knows no rest." His voice was strangely lovely in Cloud's ears, and his almost drunk movements dazed Cloud and held him in a trance. Cloud made no sound, watching this man was mesmerizing and he knew the man had not known of his audience. The only thought that would cross his mind was how feminine this man looked and how gracefully he moved. When Genesis paused he smiled to himself backing into a wall and laying peacefully against it. "Ah, the gift of the goddess; some day I will be this hero."

"That's an interesting book," stated the blond. Genesis eyes shot open and his attention was drawn to the other. Shock was the only feeling that Cloud could see in his eyes and he felt he must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." he looked away embarrassed, "I'm real sorry, I guess I should have knocked."

Genesis cleared his throat and gathered his posture.

"No no, it's fine. I just didn't expect to see anyone else in here," replied the auburn haired man a little bashfully, "when did you come in?"

"When you reached Act II."

"You know it then?"

"No this is my first time hearing it. You labeled the Act's as you recited it."

"Oh ... I didn't realize."

"I'm new around here," Cloud lent out his hand, "well at least I hope so. I haven't taken any tests yet but I'm determined to become a SOLDER."

"You're name blonde?" ignoring the hand; his sudden demanding voice took Cloud by surprise.

"Strife sir, my name is Cloud Strife."

"Cloud, as a cadet have you looked over the gym, pool and training rooms yet?" Cloud grew less comfortable around this man, thinking he must be someone important like a second or an officer or something so he straitened his posture.

"Not yet sir, I'm looking for them I do not know the way."

"Then I will take you there personally seeming as how you have interrupted my privet time."

"I do apologize again sir," Cloud's nerves where breached. _Who is this guy? Should I know who he is? I wish he would give me a clue._

Genesis examined the blond, his blue eyes, pail face with pail freckles, floating hair, he was astonishing. His build could use some work but this boy before him was truly angelic, and beautiful.

"At ease cadet, I'm not going to harm you. Because you ... my pretty friend you are going to have to apologize to this superior officer for the interruption."

Cloud's eyes flinched. _He's a superior officer?_ Now Cloud was unsure how to feel about this man, he's too feminine to be strong how can he be superior?

"What would you like me to do sir?" Genesis walked over to the door and opened it wide looking out into the hall to see any listeners, no one was present. Slowly and darkly he closed the large doors with a thud and locked the doors with a click. A mischievous smile danced on his full lips.

"Before I show you where to go ... we should talk, I would like to know a little more about you Cloud."

Cloud watched him trying to read his expression but could not.

"I'm 18, from a back water town called Nibelheim, and I want to join SOLDER."

"Anything else," Cloud didn't know why but he felt as thought he needed to escape this man, a sudden fear filled his mind and he grew cautious.

"With all due respect sir, I don't know what rank you are, I don't know if you have authority to keep me here, I saw you lock the door with that card and I don't feel like I need to be here anymore."

"You don't know my rank, yet you still refer to me as sir?" his voice was thoughtful and amused.

"You have not given me your name to call you otherwise."

"My name? It's Rhapsodos. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDER first class. I'm the officer of troops at war. I'm also in charge of keeping all the underlings in line outside the training room, where as my partner, Angeal is in charge of training and my other partner Sephiroth is the general."

Cloud's eyes widened in realization,

"Genesis?" he froze with the name on his tong, with the look in the red-head's eye, he was afraid.

"Yes?" asked the other smugly. Cloud frantically looked around the room for an out.

"Do not be afraid little Cloud. I said, I wouldn't hurt you … at least not yet." Cloud gulped, he's heard of Genesis's hot temper on the train. _Could he be pissed because I walked in on him reading poetry?_

"Please sir!"

"Please?" asked the other confused. Cloud was panicking now.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Genesis stared at the trembling boy with a light in his eye. Slowly he strides over to the younger man, Cloud was too stunned to move he knew this was not supposed to happen, he could now identify the look on the man's face as lust and he did not want to think of the possible outcome of this unwanted meeting as Genesis moved behind the nervous man.

"I just wanted to talk in privet is that so much to ask?" Genesis whispered warmly in his ear, causing him to shiver. Genesis gave a deep chuckle from the throat. .

"You truly are precious little Cloud."

Cloud held his breath, a man was whispering in his ear, was making him tremble all over, gave him a sensation he could not place, a sensation he thought only a woman could give him. His body shuttered visibly and a cold chill rolled down his spine, heat formed in his pants and sweat formed on his brow.

"Do you know what's coming little Cloud?" Genesis held his body to the back side of the other.

Cloud could not move, he fought back the urge to yell for help for fear of Genesis snapping at him. Genesis gently placed his hands on the smaller man's waste closing his eyes to allow his mind to explore the possibilities. Cloud wanted to be released; he wanted to escape this man's grasp, as gentle as it was at this time.

Genesis placed his body against Cloud's back, gently placing his hardening manhood against the very crack of Cloud's butt.

"Will you scream little Cloud?"

"I-if I can," he mumbled to himself.

"Go ahead," moaned the other. Cloud panicked and turned to punch the other man, knowing he could only do little damage. Genesis caught his punch with one hand not even flinching at the reaction.

"Do you really think you could do anything to hurt me?" he smiled, Cloud knew he couldn't but he couldn't just stand by and let Genesis do whatever he pleased with him.

"I know that but ... I have never done anything like this before. I'm just not ready and ... I have never had feelings for a man."

Genesis seemed surprised at the boys' truthfulness giving the circumstance.

"If you want to scream little Cloud, go ahead, if you're not ready," he paused, "I can make you ready. You might be surprised how wonderful a man can be."

The first thing that would normally come to mind 'not interested' but was this man going to have his way even if he said 'no'?

"Not interested."

"Not an option," replied the other almost instantly.

"You would take me against my will? What if I have an STD?"

"I'm not worried; I think you're a virgin." Cloud almost choked.

"Why do you think that?" Cloud turned his head to look to look at him.

"You're trembling madly, and it feels so … nice" Genesis said seductively, licking the back of Cloud's ear pushing his erection against the other's butt. Cloud closed his eyes feeling the tickling wet sensation, trying to hold back a smile, not wanting to encourage the older man. He began feeling light-headed. Forcing his eyes open he rushed out of Genesis arms toward the door with his card key. Genesis stood by watching him.

Cloud ran the card threw and pushed the door to open, to no avail.

"What?" Cloud tried the key again, Genesis stated smiling at the futile attempts, and "why isn't it working?" he looked back at the blue-grey eyes in question.

"Because once it's locked by my card, only another card like mine can unlock it. That's how we keep the cadets noses out of where they don't belong." Cloud swore under his breath.

Genesis took a few slow steps forward, "So I'm giving you a choice, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you come to me quietly and I can make it easy for you or," he paused smiling at the thought of a possible bloody outcome, "you can try to fend me off and we destroy the library in the process."

"Why are you doing this?" his shaky voice raised in question.

"Because I haven't had any since before that long on-going mission, and you are a rather pretty boy."

Cloud thought about his options and seriously considered a fight even thought he knows he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Will it hurt?"

"At first, but I can be gentle." Cloud looked to the floor trying to gather the courage.

Genesis took another step forward taking his time knowing he already won his prize.

"I can even take my time to let you adjust, but if you should fight me I might have to get rough and you don't want that for your first time. I'm being generous, most of my past lovers were forced, but I'm giving you a choice."

"Aren't I the lucky one?"

"ohh, sarcasm, it's a bit of a turn on if your going to be fusty about it."

There was a pause. Cloud had thought of the events leading up to this point. _I can't believe this. If I knew I was going to end up rapped in the end I wouldn't have watched him. He seemed like such a nice guy when he was talking about LOVELESS but now he's..._

Cloud looked to Genesis in thought.

"So what was that earlier?"

"What was what?"

"When you where talking about that play or is it a poem?"

"Well it was a poem at first but now it's a play. It's been a play for sometime now and quite the masterpiece if I do say so myself."

"So what's it about?"

Genesis realized that Cloud was stalling and smiled at him.

"Time is running out little Cloud."

"What do you mean time?"

"You know what I mean, I wouldn't want you to miss the meeting before you get to see the gym, and pool, I know you have already seen the training room." Cloud fidgeted in place.

"So let's go then," Cloud turned to the door and waited for Genesis to follow, Gen simply shook his head 'no'.

"Don't take me for a fool, looks like it's going to have to be the hard way." Cloud swallowed hard. _He really has a one track mind, can't fool a first for nothing._

Genesis closed the gap between the two of them. He placed his hands upon Cloud's chin, gently rolling his finger tips along the soft jaw line. Cloud closed his eyes not wanting it to come, as Gen slowly traced his fingers along the thin lips playing his piano fingers for an entrance. Cloud did not comply; he simply turned his head to the side. Gen took his face into his hands and turned the blond to look him full in the face. Cloud stared into a perfectly sculpted face, with high cheek bones and lovely blue-grey mako-enhanced eyes. His eyes where glazed and lust-written, full of passion and need. Cloud couldn't look away from their powerful gaze.

"You have beautiful eyes," complimented Gen causing Cloud to blush a little bit.

"So do you," admitted the other causing Gen to smile.

"That's a start," he whispered, "now do as I say and this will be enjoyable for both of us I do believe."

"Okay, but I might scream," he trembled again.

"Yes, you may scream. I will not fight it."

"What if someone comes?"

"No one will come."

Genesis placed his petal-like lips against Cloud's silky ones. Soft manly lips rubbed and pecked at one another. Genesis slowly licked the opening of Clouds mouth, asking for entrance. When Cloud didn't comply he forced his tong in and began to explore the inside of his mouth, licking and tasting the others. Curiosity pulled threw Cloud's nerves causing him to lick back making the other smile into the kiss and moan in pleasure. Cloud closed his eyes allowing the hot kiss to deepen. Genesis pressed his body against Cloud's; the room was getting darker in the 20min they had been together. Cloud felt Gen's rock hard murmur pressing against his more deflated one. Genesis took one hand and grabbed Clouds butt cheek tightly squeezing his finger tips into the crack. Cloud blushed.

"What is it love?"

"It's just an odd feeling is all."

"Just relax."

"I'm trying; I know it will be easier this way."

Genesis took his free hand and tugged at the roots of Clouds hair forcing a moan from the young blond. Gen thruster his manhood against Clouds' trying to find a way to make him hard. He knew this would not be easy if Cloud did not like men. But to his surprise Cloud's erection shot up at the gentle touch, as did the color in his face. His eyes shone with such innocents so much so that Genesis almost felt guilty for taking this boy's virginity. He was so precious looking up at him with that glossy-eyed look. Genesis smiled at the boy.

"I told you, you might like it." Genesis removed his gloves allowing them to drop to the floor. Slowly he laid Cloud down onto the carpet and started unbuttoning his pants. Cloud took his hand to make him stop, eyes full of tears.

"Please."

"Patents it's not so bad."

Genesis finished pulling down the pants causing Cloud to stiffen and close his eyes tight in embarrassment. He was not good at showing off his body to anyone, not another man and certainly not in a sexual manner. Sure there where girls often flaunting at him, but he never cared to participate, or rather he was to bashful to peruse a woman and the only woman he wanted was Tifa, never had he thought his first time would be with a man and Genesis Rhapsodos at that. Cloud could feel his legs start to tremble and his breath was hard in his chest since he forgot how to breathe. Slowly Genesis began to seduce the poor boy. He held the erection with his long finger tips and began to rub the sensitive muscle. Clouds lips quivered as the slow, strong motion tickled his senses.

Gen watched contently as the young man squirmed beneath his touch, and surprised him when he slipped the other's cock deep between his lips and to the back of his throat all in one hard gulp. Cloud's back arched in sudden reflex, throwing his head back in pleasure. Gen laughed silently to himself, loving the blonds' reaction. Cloud was precious. The laughing caused deep vibrations to swirl around the plump muscle. Clouds body trembled with unexpected excitement. Genesis slowly licked the pulsing muscle watching Clouds expressions, making him grow painfully harder in his tight pants.

Gen quickly pulled off his pants exposing his grown manhood. Cloud stared at it wide-eyes glazed with lust for the first time. Gen positioned himself over Clouds face.

"Suck it, if you byte I swear I'll kill you." Cloud hesitated but complied. He put his soft lips over the head of Gen's erection, Gen did the same for Cloud.

Gen's more experienced mouth sucked and pulled on the hardness of the other, moving with the faint pulses, Cloud moaned, mouth full of cock causing Gen to grow more excited. Gen let his whole body drop, causing both to swallow and choke on each other. Gen recovered and Cloud's eyes filled with tears as his tongue fiercely licked all over in quick motions. Gen pulled out and pulled off, rolling to the side. He quickly got behind Cloud pushing him over onto his stomach. He grabbed Clouds ass and forced it into the air.

"You ready?" Cloud couldn't think it was all happening too soon, he wined due to lack of Gen's mouth swallowing him anymore. Gen positioned himself and slowly forced the tip of his murmur into Cloud's butt, causing the younger man to gasp in sudden pain. Gen laid his stomach against Clouds back trying to slow down for his partner.

"Try to relax or this is going to hurt a lot more." Cloud took a deep breath.

"I'm trying."

"Just let your body adjust, I'll move slowly."

Gen added another slow inch causing Cloud to tighten around him, he held his breath in the tight squeeze. Forcefully he waited for Cloud to adjust to the new pressure. Genesis hated waiting for anything; this was a pain in the ass, just not his as he thought about it. Slowly he added another tight inch as Cloud's breath came out loud and threw grinded teeth.

"Genesis stop, it hurts!" The agony in the younger man's voice only turned him on more as he pulsed between the others walls. Gen moaned fighting for control.

"Maybe this will help," he whispered, reaching around the other's body and grabbing a hold of the others penus. Cloud was instantly distracted and loosened as the feel of Gen's hands filled his mind with excitement and curiosity. Gen pushed all the way in with one heavy thrust. Cloud's back arched in pain as his butt stretched and tore on the inside, he let out a loud yell of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!, I don't want this!!!" tears fell from his face. Gen let out a long satisfying moan in pleasure.

"Oh Cloud?"

"What?"

Playfully Gen rocked into Cloud poking his prostate. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise,

"This feels … good!" The words fell from his lips before he could comprehend them. Gen slowly pulled out half way and quickly pushed back into the now loosened Cloud.

The blond closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"What happened?"

"I found your sweet spot."

The younger of the two used his arms and knees for support as Gen laid on top in a doggy style. Holding Cloud's cock in hand with 10min on the clock he began to thrust faster, playing with cloud as he did so.

"Oh Genesis!"

"Hmmm, Cloud!"

The two felt and warmed each other. Clouds body trembled to Gen's touch, causing Gen to speed up from orgasm pulsing with the vibrations.

"Fuck me now!" screamed the younger. As if on demand Genesis slammed into Cloud so hard they both thought he would break the other and both fell to the floor. Genesis's cum filling the stretched tunnel and hand covered with Cloud's seed. Both panted for breath as they felt Gen's cock pulsing within Cloud's body, releasing what had not shot from his own body.

"Oh," breather the cadet, "Genesis that was amazing!"

"I told you men can be just as enjoyable. Some just don't want to admit it," he smiled.

The hour is almost up and soon Cloud will take the next step to keep his promise, but for now, was only bliss.

~fin~


End file.
